Altri Due Giorni E Due Notti
by Tayoel
Summary: AU. The vacations of the crew on Riza could have been different from the original version.
1. Chapter 1

_***Altri due giorni e due notti***_

Il capitano Jonathan Archer osservava dalle vetrate della navetta l'azzurra distesa di Riza sotto di lui. Inizialmente, sentendo descrivere il pianeta come il paradiso delle vacanze, non era del tutto convinto che tale fama potesse essere meritata. Forse anche per il tatto che tale informazione proveniva da T'pol, una vulcaniana, la cui affinità con il concetto di divertimento era paragonabile a quella tra materia e antimateria. Ma ora, avendo osservato dall'orbita la presenza sul pianeta di mari limpidi, spiagge sabbiose e natura pressoché incontaminata, il comandante della prima missione umana nello spazio profondo dovette ricredersi. E non solo sul pianeta, ma anche su se stesso. Si era fermamente opposto all'idea di prendersi una licenza dal suo ruolo di capitano: riteneva che la sua posizione, il centro dell'attenzione e della fiducia dell'equipaggio, non gli permettesse di mostrare debolezze come il bisogno di prendersi un periodo di relax. Non pensava neanche di averne bisogno. Ma dopo le insistenze della vulcaniana sopracitata, tutte basate su argomentazioni assolutamente logiche, si era finalmente convinto che un po' di svago non avrebbe avuto effetti deleteri sul morale dell'equipaggio.

Pensando ai suoi sottoposti, il temporaneamente non-capitano Archer si voltò per osservare i suoi compagni di viaggio, seduti accanto a lui nella navetta. Travis sembrava molto emozionato all'idea di poter scalare una parete di roccia mobile, Malcolm e Trip si stavano già scaldando, come i galletti che erano, per i loro dichiarati fini "esplorativi", mentre Hoshi (*Senza la divisa è molto più attraente* pensò) sembrava interessata unicamente alle pressoché infinite possibilità di studio e allenamento linguistico che un pianeta cosmopolita poteva offrire. Dal canto suo, Jonathan Archer riteneva che una villetta sulla costa, una spiaggia dove poter portare a passeggio Portos e un buon libro (T'pol gliene aveva consigliato uno, anche se non si aspettava che potesse essere interessante) fossero le uniche cose che gli sarebbero servite durante la vacanza per rilassarsi.

Riteneva.

-o-o-o-

*La villetta, in effetti, non è male*, pensò il capitano, mettendo piede in quella che sarebbe stata la sua residenza per i successivi due giorni e due notti. L'ambiente era luminoso e arieggiato, dai colori caldi, e il panorama (si trovava in un incavo artificiale di una scogliera a picco sul mare) era mozzafiato. C'era molto spazio anche per il suo animale domestico, molto meno abituato di lui agli ambienti ridotti e chiusi della sua astronave. Fu proprio il suo cane, o meglio il suo abbaiare, a riscuotere l'umano dai suoi pensieri. Abbandonò sul divano il libro consigliatogli dal suo, appunto, consigliere scientifico ('Surak', un mattone vulcaniano D.O.C.) ed uscì sul balcone, notando così il motivo dell'agitazione del suo compagno di stanza quadrupede. Sulla terrazza di una villetta contigua alla sua, ma situata ad una decina di metri più in basso, una donna aliena stava prendendo il sole in costume da bagno. A prima vista sembrava umana, ma le macchie ben visibili lungo le spalle erano la prova della differenza del suo DNA da quello del capitano dell'Enterprise. Per il resto, comunque, risultava fisicamente attraente: pelle di un rosa abbronzato, gambe snelle, e capelli biondi lunghi fino alle spalle.

L'aliena parve finalmente accorgersi del suo novello dirimpettaio, o forse dell'inusuale verso del suo animale da compagnia, perché si mosse leggermente e rivolse i suoi occhi (Jonathan poteva vedere già da quella distanza che erano azzurri) verso il balcone contiguo, riparandoli subito dopo dal sole con una mano.

*Anche questo è un primo contatto* pensò l'esploratore umano, ed alzò la mano per salutare, ma in quel momento, dall'interno della casa, fuoriuscì una seconda donna, a prima vista identica alla prima come corporatura e colore di capelli, sorreggendo due bicchieri ricolmi di un non meglio identificato liquido blu scuro. Non appena questa mise piede sulla terrazza, la prima aliena, ancora sdraiata, si volse verso di lei e mosse brevemente la mano in direzione del nuovo vicino, pronunciando qualcosa che il capitano non sentì, e tornando subito dopo a voltarsi in contemporanea con la coinquilina verso il nuovo arrivato, sorridendo e, nel caso della donna sdraiata, salutando cortesemente con la mano. Jonathan Archer sorrise e salutò di rimando, rientrando poco dopo in casa. Se fino a quel momento aveva creduto di avere bisogno solamente di un buon libro per distendere i suoi nervi, ora cominciava a considerare un'invitante alternativa alla lettura. E con due vicine di casa simili, pensò che non correva più il rischio di annoiarsi.


	2. Chapter 2

Il guardiamarina Mayweather stava ammirando la più alta, complessa e ripida (praticamente perpendicolare al suolo) scogliera che avesse mai visto. Ad occhio e croce era alta cinquanta metri, e sembrava contenere tutte le possibili angolazioni di formazioni rocciose, insieme ad un quantitativo di appigli che gli avrebbe permesso di ancorarsi facilmente alla pietra, e con molta improvvisazione. Era quasi troppo facile, pensò. In quel momento un leggero rombo, accompagnato da una piccola frana di polvere e detriti, fece notare al guardiamarina il movimento che stava modificando una parte della parete due o tre metri più in alto, alla sua sinistra. Così come era cominciato, il movimento cessò, lasciando la superficie rocciosa con una nuova sporgenza piana, inclinata di qualche grado rispetto alla parete principale. Travis Mayweather si rimangiò mentalmente la sua precedente considerazione, sorridendo divertito.

Una volta finito di infilarsi l'imbracatura, era pronto a scalare la più strana parete di roccia con cui avesse mai avuto a che fare. Al tatto era solida, e gli agganci restavano perfettamente stabili nei piccoli anfratti della pietra, simile al granito, ma, come aveva visto prima, era capace di modificare la propria forma con estrema duttilità. Anche altri individui, di svariate specie, stavano accingendosi alla scalata, ognuno fornito di attrezzature variegate, ma abbastanza simili alla sua. L'umano fu felice di notare che, nonostante le differenze del DNA e della cultura, vi erano cose che accomunavano molte specie umanoidi, come la sfida e la competizione con se stessi. Iniziò a inerpicarsi lungo una parete verticale, puntellandosi ad alcuni appigli ben visibili, per poi bloccarsi a causa di un nuovo rombo che, notò con la coda dell'occhio, aveva modificato l'inclinazione di un tratto di parete alla sua destra, rendendolo più sporgente di una decina di gradi. Ancora più divertito, riprese la scalata.

Dopo parecchi minuti di salita, il timoniere dell'Enterprise si trovava ormai a cinque metri d'altezza: aveva dovuto piantare diversi chiodi per evitare che le leggere scosse che accompagnavano i mutamenti della parete potessero disancorarli dalla roccia, e questo lo aveva un po' rallentato. Si voltò brevemente a guardare il panorama alle sue spalle, contemplando il mare azzurro di Riza, e si sentì ancora più contento di trovarsi li, in quel momento. L'istante successivo un nuovo rombo, stavolta proveniente proprio dalla zona della parete dove si trovava, gli fece comprendere che l'inclinazione stava cambiando, e difatti percepì che la pendenza stava diventando meno ripida, adagiandosi leggermente, creando una rientranza nella parete sopra di lui. Questo mutamento, di per se, avrebbe aiutato il guardiamarina Mayweather nella scalata, rendendogli più facile raggiungere gli appigli successivi a quello al quale ora si sosteneva. Se non fosse stato che l'appiglio in questione stava svanendo, inglobato nuovamente dalla roccia. Stupito da quell'imprevisto, l'umano cominciò a cercare altre sporgenze a cui attaccarsi, agitando le braccia, ma non vi erano appigli nelle vicinanze, e Travis cominciò a scivolare sulla roccia, verso uno strapiombo di parecchi metri. Ma qualcosa lo trattenne. Il membro di colore dell'astronave stellare Enterprise si sentì afferrare la mano da qualcuno o qualcosa, e la sua discesa incontrollata terminò. Sospirando per lo scampato pericolo, il guardiamarina si voltò a guardare il suo salvatore, che si scoprì essere una salvatrice. I capelli neri, molto mossi, erano racconti in una coda dietro la testa, e la sua carnagione era rosata. Sarebbe apparsa umana, se non fosse stato per i suoi occhi, dall'iride talmente nera da non riuscire a distinguere le pupille. La donna aliena mostrava sul volto la concentrazione e lo sforzo che stava effettuando per trattenere il suo compagno di scalata, ma nel contempo sorrideva, divertita. Mayweather era talmente concentrato sulla roccia che non si era accorto della sua presenza, poco sotto di lui.

"Non hai messo un gancio nell'appiglio inferiore? Certe dimenticanze possono costarti caro." disse lei.

"E' vero." rispose il guardiamarina, ritrovando un aggancio stabile alla parete, e lasciò la mano della donna. "E' che non ci sono abituato. Sul mio pianeta gli appigli di roccia non ti spariscono sotto le mani… beh, a dir la verità anche le pareti restano immobili…"

"Prima volta su Riza, eh?" domandò l'aliena, ancora sorridente.

"Già," disse l'umano, guardando verso il basso. "e se non ci fossi stata tu sarebbe stata anche l'ultima."

"Oh, non esageriamo." ridacchiò lei. "Cadendo da questa altezza al massimo ti saresti rotto qualche osso. Anche se molto probabilmente avresti ritrovato il controllo e ti saresti fermato anche da solo. Eri concentrato e deciso anche in quella situazione. Secondo me te la saresti cavata".

"Cosa? Mi scusi ma..." protestò il timoniere, stupito. "…come fa a sapere che cosa…"

"Sono una betazoide." disse lei, semplicemente. "Ho la capacità di percepire le emozioni e i pensieri di chi ho vicino." continuò, notando l'espressione accigliata del suo compagno di scalate. "Sono la prima betazoide che incontri?" disse poi, muovendo la testa con fare giocoso, facendo ondeggiare i suoi capelli al sole.

"Beh si." rispose Travis, colpito da quel semplice gesto. "La mia specie ha appena cominciato ad esplorare lo spazio…"

"La specie umana, giusto?" lo interruppe lei. Travis era sorpreso come non gli capitava da tempo.

"Cosa... come…" disse lui, allibito.

"Riesco a percepire i tuoi pensieri, ricordi?" disse lei divertita. "Il sentimento che provi quando pensi al tuo pianeta è molto forte… sei orgoglioso… orgoglioso di fare parte del primo equipaggio umano nello spazio." continuò lei, ora leggermente concentrata. Travis era incredulo.

"Pare non ti si possa nascondere niente." disse l'umano, colpito, sorridendo.

L'aliena proruppe in una risatina. "Beh, in effetti non sono in grado di capire il tuo nome. Non è facile con gli alieni. A proposito, io sono Rox'anna." disse, e allungò nuovamente la mano in direzione della sua, sorridendo.

"Travis." disse il guardiamarina, sorridendo di rimando a stringendo la mano dell'aliena, in segno di amicizia. Nel farlo, però la pelle morbida della donna gli procurò una piacevole sensazione, che il guardiamarina comprese sarebbe stata percepita dalla femmina aliena vicino a lui. Abbassò la testa in fretta, interrompendo il contatto, imbarazzato. "Chiedo scusa… io…"

"Non c'è problema." rispose semplicemente lei. Travis tornò a guardarla. Sorrideva ancora. "Anche tu sei carino." proseguì.

I due esseri di mondi diversi restarono ancora a fissarsi per qualche secondo, prima che l'umano si riscuotesse dal torpore e si rammentasse della situazione in cui si trovava.

"Credo sia meglio che scenda." disse lui, serio. "Non sono sicuro che i ganci che ho piantato siano ancora stabili… e non vorrei scivolare nuovamente senza avere te accanto a salvarmi…"

"Non c'è problema, tanto stavo scendendo anch'io." disse l'aliena.

Travis la guardò, considerando brevemente che la femmina betazoide aveva cominciato la salita dopo di lui, e che era improbabile che si fosse presa la briga di imbracarsi pesantemente per salire solo di pochi metri. Le conclusioni tratte dal guardiamarina Mayweather da un tale particolare gli fecero pensare che la sua licenza sarebbe stata molto più interessante del previsto e, cercando di non lasciare che i suoi pensieri affiorassero troppo in superficie, cominciò la discesa.


	3. Chapter 3

Malcolm Reed e Charles Tucker Terzo sarebbero sembrati fuori posto anche sul loro pianeta natale: il loro abbigliamento (giacca e pantaloni gessati) sembrava più adatto ad un pranzo di gala che non al bar tropicale alieno in cui si trovavano. Fortunatamente, proprio grazie alla particolare natura del locale, nessuno trovò strani i loro vestiti, o il fatto che i due membri dell'equipaggio della NX-01 restassero fermi in piedi nel centro della sala. Intorno ai due terrestri alcuni esseri di specie umanoidi, molto diverse tra loro, bevevano e si sedevano ai tavoli, riempiendo a poco a poco il locale. I due colleghi notarono in contemporanea, e con lo stesso piacere, che la maggioranza di essi erano femmine. O almeno ne avevano l'aspetto.

"Che ne dice di quella?" azzardò Malcolm, indicando brevemente uno dei tanti tavoli del bar.

"Non credo che quellA sia il pronome esatto." rispose bisbigliando Trip, avvicinandosi all'orecchio del compagno di bordo. Questi lo guardò incuriosito.

"Sicuro?" chiese l'addetto agli armamenti della nave, voltandosi nuovamente a guardare la creatura che aveva appena proposto di abbordare. "Come fa a dirlo?"

"E' solo intuito." disse il capo ingegnere, non _nonchalance_.

"E il suo intuito può aiutarci a trovare della compagnia locale adeguata, signore?" replicò il tenente Reed.

"Stai tranquillo, Malcolm. Abbiamo tutto il pianeta da esplorare, qualcosa troveremo."

"Signore, vorrei farle notare che avere bersagli multipli rende molto più difficile prendere la mira per colpirli." osservò l'umano di statura meno elevata.

"Ma non tutti i bersagli sono uguali, tenente." riprese il comandante Tucker, apparentemente sicuro di se.

Apparentemente.

La situazione, in realtà, era nuova per entrambi; sulla terra le tattiche di abbordaggio da bar erano relativamente semplici: vedi una ragazza sola al bancone, ti siedi accanto a lei con una scusa, cominci a parlare di un argomento qualunque con indifferenza, e poi si vede se l'alcool o gli ormoni hanno qualche effetto. Ma in quel luogo tali tecniche potevano anche non funzionare: l'elevato numero di specie umanoidi presenti, tutte con una diversa reazione alle sostanze chimiche sopracitate, oltre ai possibili fraintendimenti culturali sugli argomenti di conversazione, rendeva tale modello di approccio imprevedibile e rischioso. Anche per il fatto che non si poteva essere sicuri che fossero ragazze, quelle con cui si iniziava una conversazione. Malcolm l'aveva dimostrato poco prima. Nonostante questo, il capo ingegnere dell'Enterprise confidava ancora nel suo istinto, affinato dalle esperienze maturate sulla Terra, la maggior parte delle quali (Charles Tucker sorrise nel constatarlo) avevano conseguito con successo lo scopo prefissato. I pensieri dell'umano più alto in grado nella stanza vennero interrotti dal passaggio, davanti a lui, da un'aliena dalla pelle color rosa scuro, abbastanza alta, priva di capelli ma fornita di ben altri connotati femminili (tre).

"Quella potrebbe andare bene." sussurrò Trip all'addetto all'armeria, chinando leggermente la testa verso di lui, senza perdere di vista la creatura aliena. Quando questa, però, poco dopo si sedette ad un tavolo in compagnia di un membro della sua specie più grosso e dall'aspetto ben più minaccioso, l'espressione sorridente sul volto dell'umano mutò, veloce quanto una nave a curvatura 5, trasformandosi in una smorfia spaventata.

"Ne è sicuro, comandante?" sussurrò Malcolm di rimando, con una velata ironia nella voce.

Seccato, l'umano dai capelli biondo scuro riprese a muovere lo sguardo per la stanza, guardando, registrando e valutando ogni cliente del locale evidentemente femminile, analizzando ogni atteggiamento o situazione che avrebbe potuto consentire una piacevole conclusione della serata. Il caleidoscopio di colori di pelle aliena (rosata, marrone, maculata, blu scuro, verdognola) quasi lo tramortì, fino a che, quando stava cominciando a percepire un leggero torcicollo, le notò: due aliene, senza ombra di dubbio femmine, sedute al bar, sorseggianti con fare distaccato e sensuale due drink non meglio identificati. Trip diede una gomitata al suo compagno di avventure, senza neanche voltarsi per appurare se tale gesto aveva richiamato la sua attenzione, muovendo poco dopo il mento per indicare all'amico le prede che aveva inquadrato. Erano entrambe molto alte (caratteristica esaltata dalle calzature simili a tacchi a spillo che indossavano), dalla pelle rosa leggermente scura (molto ben visibile, visti gli abiti scollati che portavano), e capelli lunghi e lisci. La prima li aveva biondi, lunghi fino a metà schiena, con leggeri riccioli alle estremità, mentre la seconda li aveva neri e leggermente mossi. Sembravano appartenere entrambe alla stessa specie: stessa fronte alta con leggere creste diagonali, stessa corporatura (snella e atletica) e sembravano anche essere conoscenti, visto che indossavano vestiti molto simili, e avevano lo stesso atteggiamento seduttivo, quasi certamente voluto. Un attimo prima che il comandante della nave Enterprise si decidesse a muoversi verso di loro, un alieno glabro dalla pelle verde e due escrescenze cartilaginee ai lati della testa transitò davanti alle due donne, osservandole. Dopo un attimo in cui i pensieri del capo ingegnere furono volti alla rabbia e allo sconforto, l'alieno in questione proseguì per la sua strada, distogliendo lo sguardo dalle due avventrici del locale.

*A quanto pare non tutte le specie hanno gli stessi gusti…*penso Trip, con un respiro di sollievo.

Dopo essersi riscosso grazie ad una leggera spinta di Malcolm, il galletto terrestre e il suo collega si avvicinarono al bar, dove presero posizione ai lati delle due donne, sedendosi sugli sgabelli (fortunatamente) liberi. Ora restava solo da attaccare bottone. Più facile a dirsi che a farsi.

"Salve." proruppe Malcolm, al fianco dell'aliena mora, sorprendendo il comandante Tucker, che si aspettava di dover essere lui a far partire le danze.

"Salve." rispose la donna, voltandosi verso l'armigere con un sorrisetto.

"Bella serata, eh?" continuò l'umano, con tutta la spavalderia che riusciva a manifestare. Le due donne ridacchiarono. Trip guardò per un momento il tenente Reed con sguardo esasperato, notando il suo imbarazzo, prima di decidere di prendere le redini del gioco.

"Il mio amico intendeva" cominciò, nel suo sperimentato tono calmo e pieno di _charme_, "che Riza è davvero uno splendido pianeta." (lo disse mettendo l'accento sulla parola 'splendido'.) "E' la prima volta che veniamo a visitarlo. Certo, se avessimo saputo di quanto è affascinante" (altro accento) "avremmo accantonato la nostra missione di esplorazione e ci avremmo diretto la nostra nave spaziale qui molto prima. "

"Oooh," esclamo sommessamente l'aliena bionda, voltandosi verso di lui. Il tono che aveva usato era di voluttuoso interesse, e Trip capì che le cose stavano andando per il verso giusto. "siete esploratori, allora."

"Già," disse Malcolm, attirando l'attenzione dell'altra donna, che fino a quel momento era rimasta a guardare il suo superiore con la coda nell'occhio. "siamo in missione da diversi mesi. Un po' di svago ci voleva."

"Diversi mesi lontano da casa." disse la mora, con lo stesso tono dell'altra donna (per Trip fu la prova che le due erano entrate nel locale insieme), guardando l'armigere con sguardo seducente. "Deve essere difficile passare così tanto tempo da soli, vero? Nello spazio profondo e sconosciuto…"

"Beh, in effetti" cominciò Malcolm con voce inizialmente tremolante e poi, dopo aver inspirato brevemente, più calma e sicura "abbiamo incontrato diverse specie ostili… ma siamo sempre riusciti a cavarcela."

"Gia, la nostra nave è piuttosto potente, vero?" intervenne l'ingegnere del sopracitato vascello, attirando nuovamente a se l'attenzione della donna bionda, che aveva cominciato a voltarsi verso l'altro umano.

Mentre l'ufficiale tattico dell'astronave Enterprise passava a descrivere brevemente, ma con passione, le armi montate sullo scafo della prima nave a curvatura 5 costruita dall'umanità, Trip tornò a guardare negli occhi castani dell'aliena, pensando che, tutto sommato, la serata non stava andando poi tanto male.


	4. Chapter 4

Hoshi era seduta ad un tavolo, in un piccolo ristorante all'aria aperta, e osservava gli altri commensali seduti a poca distanza da lei. O meglio, ascoltava. Il numero di lingue che aveva catalogato mentalmente da quando si era seduta in quel punto aveva ormai superato la ventina. Una tale babele di linguaggi alieni era una vera manna per una persona dotata di un orecchio e un interesse per grammatiche e sintassi sconosciute com'era lei. Il giovane guardiamarina non poteva credere di aver cercato di convincere il capitano Archer, mesi prima, di non essere il migliore candidato per la missione esplorativa dell'Enterprise: essere li, in mezzo ad una galassia di nuove lingue da studiare, comprendere e tradurre, era quanto di meglio potesse desiderare.

Il guardiamarina Sato era sempre stata attratta dalle novità, dalla scoperta, dalle sfide che trovava nel riuscire a capire come funzionavano le cose, e le sue abilità uditive e il suo talento per le lingue l'avevano portata a studiare proprio i differenti fonemi delle lingue umane e aliene, trovando in esse sempre diversi stimoli e piaceri. Ma ora tali stimoli erano troppi. Cercare di ascoltare così tanti tipi di pronuncia, di grammatica, di suoni differenti tutti insieme era troppo anche per lei. Avere così tante possibilità di imparare, e così poche possibilità di capire era frustrante. Necessitava di parlare con poche persone alla volta, concentrandosi nello studio di un singolo linguaggio, per poter trarre da quella conversazione più informazioni e divertimento possibile. Hoshi se la cavava bene con il Risiano, la lingua più usata su quel pianeta oltre che dagli abitanti, com'era logico, anche dalle altre diverse specie come base di comprensione. La sua abilità nell'uso di tale lingua le era stata confermata poco prima da un'anziana coppia risiana, con cui aveva appena avuto una breve discussione. Ma ora i suoi interlocutori se n'erano andati e l'ufficiale addetto alle comunicazioni necessitava di qualcun altro con cui comunicare. La ragazza umana cominciò ad osservare i gruppi di persone seduti ai tavoli, formati da non più di tre individui ciascuno. Avrebbe potuto scegliere uno qualunque di essi per fare pratica di lingue aliene, ma la sua innata timidezza la tratteneva dall'attaccare bottone.

Hoshi stava considerando di attaccare discorso con un ragazzo seduto in un tavolino separato dagli altri, che aveva trovato in un paio di occasioni ad osservarla, quando dalla porta d'ingresso del locale entrò una coppia di alieni che il guardiamarina non aveva mai visto. Erano alti circa quanto lei, uno dei quali (che l'umana riconobbe come una femmina) anche meno, privi di capelli ed indossavano entrambi una semplice tuta beige scuro, che ben si accostava con la loro pelle di un arancione quasi marrone. Erano certamente membri dello stesso equipaggio, e il loro abbigliamento spiccava su quelli degli altri presenti per via della monocromaticità e della apparente scomodità (la stessa Hoshi indossava un corpetto beige e una lunga gonna rosata). Ma non furono tanto questi particolari ad attirare l'attenzione dell'umana, quanto la lingua che stavano usando. Era costellata di 'X' e con un gran numero di aspirate. A Hoshi ricordo l'arabo, o l'andoriano, ma di certo era molto diversa da qualunque lingua avesse mai sentito. Quando i due alieni si sedettero ad un tavolo proprio accanto al suo, la migliore traduttrice del pianeta Terra decise di mettere da parte la timidezza e di provare ad effettuare il suo primo, personale, primo contatto.

"Scusate…" disse, in Risiano, rivolta ai due nuovi arrivati, che si voltarono verso la terrestre mostrandole i loro occhi gialli, leggermente più grandi di quelli umani e molto di più di quelli del guardiamarina asiatico.

"Si?" rispose il maschio della coppia con voce baritonale, poco affine alla sua corporatura.

"Ecco… scusate se vi disturbo. Ho solo notato il vostro linguaggio e mi chiedevo se, con il vostro permesso, potevo impararne la struttura di base."

"E' interessata alla nostra lingua?" proruppe la femmina della coppia, con un timbro da mezzosoprano, in tono allegro. Hoshi notò solo ora che i suoi due interlocutori dovevano essere abbastanza giovani, circa il corrispettivo alieno della sua età.

"Si, sono l'addetto alle comunicazioni della mia nave, e volevo utilizzare la mia licenza per fare pratica di lingue aliene. Quando sono a bordo il computer fa quasi tutto il lavoro…"

"Oh, la capisco." disse lui, con un sorrisetto. "Anche sulla nostra nave è quasi tutto automatizzato. E' comodo, ma alla lunga viene a noia…"

"Da quale pianeta viene?" chiese la femmina aliena. "Non riconosco la sua specie".

"Siamo nuovi dello spazio." rispose con più allegria Hoshi, contagiata dal tono cristallino della ragazza davanti a lei. "Sono un'umana , e il mio pianeta si chiama Terra."

"Noi siamo Xerxtiani" dichiarò il maschio. "e il nostro pianeta si chiama Xar".

A Hoshi sfuggì una risatina nel sentire tutte quelle X messe insieme, ma non appena la ragazza aliena si alzò dal suo tavolo per poi avvicinarsi a quello dove era seduta la giovane umana, chiedendo nel frattempo "Possiamo?", questa si sentì nuovamente in imbarazzo.

"No, no, non vi disturbate…" cominciò lei.

"Non è un disturbo." disse il ragazzo, alzandosi a sua volta. "Anche noi siamo in licenza, e se possiamo trascorrerla in compagnia di una così affascinante amica, non posso che esserne grato a Hixtus… "

"Xari!" esclamo l'aliena con un tono falsamente offeso, colpendo poi il suo compagno con un leggero pugno.

La sovrabbondanza di 'X' in quella lingua aliena spinse nuovamente Hoshi a ridere, proprio mentre i due alieni facevano la stessa cosa per via della piccola gag che avevano appena interpretato. Tare risatina collettiva servì a stemperare ulteriormente gli animi e, dopo un sorriso di tutti e tre i commensali, Hoshi cominciò a sperimentare quanto fosse difficile concentrarsi nello studio di una lingua aliena e nel frattempo dover trattenere le risate che essa provocava.


	5. Chapter 5

Il capitano dell'Enterprise cercava di leggere il libro che il suo consigliere scientifico gli aveva fatto pervenire, ma non era ancora riuscito ad andare oltre la seconda pagina. E ciò non era dovuto alla pesantezza del testo (non che non lo fosse) ma più per il fatto che i pensieri dell'umano non riuscivano ad allontanarsi dalle due aliene (le due belle e attraenti aliene) che avevano preso dimora della villetta contigua alla sua.

Il capitano Jonathan Archer non si trovava in intimità con una donna da mesi, cosa comprensibile data la sua difficoltà di trovare luoghi appartati sulla sua nave e, soprattutto, la sua posizione di capitano. Ma era comunque un essere umano, e provare certe pulsioni faceva parte della sua natura. Dopo settimane di astinenza, il capitano aveva cominciato a percepire tali pulsioni per alcuni membri dell'equipaggio con sempre maggiore frequenza, e si era trovato a provare attrazione persino per T'pol, una vulcaniana, specie che personalmente non gradiva affatto. Si era addirittura trovato a sognare, una volta, di avere un rapporto intimo con l'aliena in questione nella stanza di decontaminazione, ma non aveva dato troppa importanza all'evento, ritenendo che il suo dovere di capitano consistesse anche nell'evitare che i suoi impulsi offuscassero il suo giudizio.

Ma ora i suoi impulsi erano tornati, e con una pressione ben maggiore: trovandosi in un ambiente atto al relax, e senza il suo status di capitano in comando a trattenerlo psicologicamente, Archer capì che tali pulsioni dovevano essere sfogate, in una maniera o nell'altra. Proprio mentre stava valutando come provvedere all'autosoddisfacimento dei suoi istinti, un rumore proveniente dal balcone lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri, facendolo voltare verso l'esterno dell'abitazione, dove vide rimbalzare una pallina di colore blu scuro, che lentamente perse la sua energia cinetica e si fermò, proprio al centro della terrazza. Jonathan, dopo un attimo di smarrimento, uscì dalla sala dove si trovava e afferrò la piccola sfera, abbastanza dura al tatto, e gli balenò nella mente il ricordo una pallina da ping pong, solo più grande, meno dura, e blu. Pochi secondi più tardi, un suono sordo proveniente dall'interno lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri: qualcuno aveva bussato. Incamminandosi verso la porta, il capitano della nave stellare Enterprise si trovò a immaginare (e un po' a desiderare) chi potesse essere il proprietario (o le proprietarie) della sfera che ora teneva in mano. Una volta aperto l'ingresso, l'umano in preda alle pulsioni radicate nel suo DNA si trovò davanti proprio coloro che avevano stimolato tali istinti: le due aliene bionde dell'altra villetta erano vestite con un leggero vestito aderente in due pezzi, simile a quello che gli umani usavano per fare jogging, e tenevano in mano due racchette simili a quelle usate nel tennis, ma con la parte piana composta da una specie di plastica blu. Ora Jonathan non aveva più dubbi su quale fosse l'origine della sfera rimbalzante sul suo balcone.

"Scusaci." disse una delle due aliene, sorridendo imbarazzata. "Penso di aver esagerato con l'ultimo lancio…"

"Non c'è problema." rispose Archer affabile, allungando la mano che conteneva lo strumento del gioco alieno.

Ora che le aveva di fronte, a pochi centimetri di distanza, il capitano umano poté notare che non solo le due femmine aliene si assomigliavano, ma che erano perfettamente identiche. Stessi capelli, stessi tratti somatici, stesse macchie che scendevano lungo le spalle, parzialmente coperte dalla parte superiore dell'indumento delle due. Le ragazze parvero notare l'interesse dell'alieno sconosciuto nei loro confronti, tanto che la seconda aliena gli chiese "Qualche problema?"

"No, niente. E che… " Jonathan Archer si trovava in imbarazzo, sia per l'interesse che le due suscitavano in lui, o meglio in una certa parte di lui, sia per la natura della domanda che aveva in mente, ma, non potendo rimanere in silenzio, e per potersi concentrare sulla conversazione, si sforzò di finire la domanda. "Mi stavo solo chiedendo… siete gemelle per caso?"

Le due aliene scoppiarono brevemente a ridacchiare, e Archer si sentì ancora più in imbarazzo. Poco dopo però le due annuirono, e la prima confermò "Si, siamo gemelle".

"Non avevo mai incontrato una specie che prevedesse gemelli, oltre alla mia…" disse Jonahan, parlando più che altro a se stesso.

"Anche sul tuo pianeta ci sono persone come noi?" chiese la seconda femmina, con aria stupita. "Capita moto di rado che una specie umanoide abbia gravidanze multiple."

"Da quale pianeta provieni? Mi piacerebbe studiarne la biodiversità per valutarne l'andamento evolutivo…"

Ora Jonathan Archer era più sorpreso che imbarazzato: i discorsi delle due sue vicine di casa non appartenevano a semplici giocatrici di tennis, ma lasciavano intuire una certa cultura e intelligenza. Tali pensieri furono interrotti da un verso a lui ben noto, ma molto meno alle sue interlocutrici, tant'è che entrambe si sporsero a guardare alle spalle dell'umano, notando il mammifero quadrupede che si trovava sul divano della sala, voltato in direzione della porta.

"Oh, che carino!" squittì una delle due (ormai Archer non le distingueva più), voltandosi subito verso il padrone di tale creatura. "E' tuo? Che bello! A che specie appartiene?"

"E' un cane." rispose il terrestre, contento di aver trovato altre persone interessate ai cani, anche se forse per motivi ben diversi dai suoi. "Un beagle per l'esattezza, sul nostro pianeta li teniamo come animali da compagnia."

"Possiamo osservarlo meglio?" chiese la seconda gemella. "Per favore?"

"Oh, certo… entrate pure." E così dicendo, spostandosi di lato, ignorando volutamente la diffidenza di Portos verso gli estranei, il capitano Jonathan Archer fece entrare nel suo appartamento le due aliene dall'identico DNA, osservando meglio, durante il loro spostamento, le racchette impugnate delle due, e per un attimo si chiese come avesse fatto una pallina da ping pong aliena ad arrivare su di un balcone dieci metri più su di quello dove, con tutta probabilità, le due stavano giocando. Un momento più tardi tale pensiero era sparito.


	6. Chapter 6

Il guardiamarina Travis Mayweather non poteva credere a quanto fosse fortunato. Aver trovato una così bella aliena il primo giorno di vacanza, aver passato il pomeriggio con lei, cenato con lei, e ora trovarsi davanti alla porta del suo appartamento dopo averla accompagnata a casa. Mancava solo che lo invitasse a entrare, e poi la vacanza sarebbe stata perfetta. Non avrebbe potuto chiedere di più.

"Vuoi entrare?" disse Rox'anna con un sorrisetto.

Questa volta Travis era sicuro che l'aliena non avesse letto i suoi pensieri: si era allenato abbastanza, nel pomeriggio, per controllare la chiarezza dei suoi schemi mentali ed era riuscito, anche se non sempre, ad impedire alla donna di intrufolarsi nel suo cervello, notando che questo la divertiva e, in qualche modo, eccitava. Ma che l'invito che la betazoide aveva rivolto all'umano fosse una risposta ai suoi pensieri o una semplice iniziativa dell'aliena, il dado era ormai tratto. E l'esploratore dello spazio Mayweather non aveva alcuna intenzione di negarsi le scoperte che si celavano al di la di quella porta.

"Con piacere." rispose lui, senza riuscire a trattenere un sorriso.

La donna aliena sorrise in risposta, aprendo la porta non chiusa a chiave (Travis, in un angolo del suoi cervello, trovò strana la cosa) ed entrò nella stanza. Non era molto ampia, ma la grande finestra che dava sul porto della città costiera la faceva apparire molto più spaziosa. Le luci delle navi visibili dalla stanza attirarono per un momento l'attenzione del guardiamarina, non facendogli notare il secondo letto presente nella camera fino a quando la porta d'entrata della stessa non si fu chiusa dietro di lui. Non appena l'umano realizzò la presenza del secondo giaciglio, da una porta laterale della camera entrò una seconda aliena, vestita solo con un leggero pigiama a due pezzi che coprivano ben poco, lasciando notare all'umano la pelle blu dell'aliena, i suoi capelli bianchi, i suoi strani cornini frontali.

Travis Mayweather arretrò di un passo e si mise immediatamente in posizione di difesa, pronto ad affrontare l'andoriana che ora aveva di fronte. *E' una trappola* pensò, senza tanti tentativi di nascondere le sue emozioni o i suoi pensieri, voltandosi subito dopo verso colei che riteneva essere l'esca (o un'altra andoriana chirurgicamente alterata), per vedere nei suoi occhi neri un misto di paura (forse la stessa che provava lui in quel momento) e stupore. Un momento più tardi, la donna che l'aveva invitato ad entrare nella stanza lo afferrò per i polsi, gesto che Travis interpretò come un tentativo di aggressione, tant'è che cominciò a tentare di scuotersi la nemica di dosso.

"Non sono tua nemica!" urlò lei. "E neanche Shana lo è! E'tutto un equivoco, Travis!"

La voce della donna sembrava sincera, e questo fece immobilizzare quasi subito il guardiamarina umano, che però continuò a guardare l'aliena conosciuta quello stesso giorno dritto nei suoi occhi neri, per sincerarsi che non stesse mentendo. Quando lo sguardo della donna lo convinse della sua sincerità, Mayweather tornò a guardare l'altra aliena presente nella stanza, che si era ritratta da lui, spaventata. Quell'espressione fece comprendere appieno al guardiamarina la situazione che si era venuta a creare, causata solo e unicamente dal pregiudizio che l'umano aveva sviluppato nei confronti degli andoriani. Quando lo capì si sentì mortificato, e abbassò le braccia trattenute (senza molto successo) fino a poco prima dalla betazoide.

"Chiedo scusa, io…" cominciò, sperando che la donna accanto a lui percepisse la sua vergogna e il suo dispiacere. "Mi sono comportato da stupido, non volevo…"

"Non ti preoccupare." lo interruppe l'aliena dagli occhi neri. "Sono cose che possono succedere in una società cosmopolita… nessuna specie conosce bene le altre, ci sono sempre delle incomprensioni…"

"Roxy, ma chi è questo qui?" chiese l'andoriana, con tono arrabbiato. Il timbro della sua voce era basso, da contralto. "Non ho mai avuto problemi a lasciarti portare uomini in camera, ma speravo che con le tue capacità telepatiche sapessi sceglierteli meno…" e qui pronunciò una parola che Travis non riuscì a comprendere, ma ne afferrò il significato.

"Scusalo, Shana." disse la betazoide, voltandosi verso di lei e avvicinandosi alla coinquilina, cercando di calmarla. "Ha avuto degli incontri non proprio gradevoli con altri andoriani, è comprensibile…"

"Comprensibile?" esclamò l'aliena blu, rivolgendosi subito dopo all'umano. "Ehi, tu! Ti sembro uno di quei guerrafondai della Guardia Imperiale? Per tua informazione faccio la botanica, e non ho mai…"

"Camati, Shana, calmati!" insistette la donna dai capelli mossi, afferrando l'altra per le spalle. "C'è anche un altro motivo per cui è così teso."

"Ah si, e quale?" chiese l'andoriana, guardandola nuovamente negli occhi.

"Beh…" cominciò la betazoide, per poi avvicinarsi all'orecchio dell'amica, sussurrandole qualcosa.

Travis era quasi certo di quello che le stesse dicendo: durante il pomeriggio i due avevano parlato della loro vita quotidiana, e il guardiamarina si era lasciato sfuggire alcune considerazioni sulla mancanza di intimità che il vivere su una piccola nave comportava. Sapeva che Rox'anna aveva percepito il suo imbarazzo, perché ne aveva riso, ma non aveva prestato particolare importanza alla questione. O così gli era sembrato.

La betazoide si allontanò leggermente dall'andoriana, che ora guardava il terrestre con un'espressione più calma, ma con uno sguardo divertito e concentrato che inizialmente a Travis non piacque.

"Ah, capisco… certe cose valgono per tutti i maschi, di tutte le specie, eh?"

Travis era imbarazzato, ma lo fu ancora di più quando l'aliena blu appena conosciuta afferrò il bavero del vestito della sua coinquilina e, dopo aver detto "Vediamo se riusciamo a farti passare la tensione." la tirò a se e la baciò.

Travis Mayweather, esploratore dello spazio e figlio di mercanti interplanetari, con alle spalle già alcune esperienze intime interspecie, era esterrefatto. Non si era aspettato nulla di simile attraversando quella porta ma, osservando le due aliene che ora si baciavano appassionatamente, accarezzandosi e liberandosi vicendevolmente degli indumenti (per Shana ci volle davvero poco) il guardiamarina constatò che questa 'scoperta' era anche più di quanto avesse desiderato per quella vacanza.

*Ci sono più cose in cielo e in terra…* rimembrò Travis, stupito da come quell'antico verso terrestre si confacesse alla situazione attuale.

Nel frattempo le due aliene avevano finito di spogliarsi, rimanendo completamente nude (il vestito aderente di Rox'anna non era stato facile da sfilare), e si erano appena lasciate cadere su uno dei due letti, quando Mayweather si decise a schiodarsi dal punto dal quale aveva osservato tutta la scena, avvicinandosi alle due donne impegnate ora a stimolare i rispettivi sessi con la lingua. Quella visione, due aliene dalla carnagione e colore di capelli tanto diversi intente in attività molto esplicite di fronte a lui, aveva fatto eccitare il ragazzo fin dall'inizio, ma ora sentiva di non potersi più trattenere dallo spogliarsi e prendere parte attiva nei giochi. Rox'anna parve accorgersi di tale impellenza, perché abbandonò quasi subito la stimolazione del sesso dell'amica per alzarsi in ginocchio e cominciare a spogliare il membro della specie a lei sconosciuta fino al giorno prima. Il timoniere dell'Enterprise indossava soltanto una maglietta e dei pantaloni lunghi fino al ginocchio, così che il lavoro della betazoide fu breve, liberando quasi subito dalla prigionia dell'indumento intimo il membro del terrestre.

"Uau!" proruppe l'aliena empatica, apparentemente sorpresa da una tale maestosità, sorridendo e, poco dopo, cominciando ad usare la bocca per regalare piacere al terzo umanoide presente nella stanza. La situazione era molto eccitante già di per sé: tre esseri, dalla carnagione completamente differente l'una dall'altro, privi di ogni indumento e concentrati in attività particolarmente intime. Travis pensò che quella era la prima volta che si veniva a trovare in una situazione simile, con due aliene a sua disposizione… beh, si corresse, con due aliene di specie differenti.

Pochi minuti più tardi il guardiamarina della nave Enterprise decise di spostarsi, volendo partecipare attivamente alle danze, e si inginocchiò sul pavimento, accanto al bordo del letto dove si trovava il sesso blu dell'andoriana, ancora intenta a stimolare la stessa area dell'amica. Travis avvicinò la bocca al fiore blu dell'aliena e cominciò ad introdurvi la lingua. La sorpresa scosse sia l'una che l'altro: la prima per l'inaspettata sensazione sui suoi organi genitali, il secondo per il sapore degli stessi, molto diverso da quelli sperimentati fino a quel momento, anche se non spiacevole. Mentre l'umano era impegnato con Shana, la betazoide si alzò da sopra quest'ultima, avvicinandosi da dietro all'uomo di colore e cominciando a accarezzargli la schiena, mentre l'andoriana si accarezzava i seni e i capezzoli blu scuro.

Ad un certo punto Rox'anna afferrò Travis per un'ascella, distogliendolo dal suo lavoro e facendolo alzare e contemporaneamente sollevò la gamba destra dell'amica, che subito alzò anche il secondo arto inferiore, piegando le ginocchia. Travis aveva già intuito i piani dell'aliena, anche senza aver avuto bisogno di leggerle nel pensiero. Si portò quindi con il pube all'altezza del sesso dell'aliena, leggermente colpito dal contrasto del suo membro da afro-terrestre sulla pelle azzurra dell'andoriana. Azzurro che non si limitava all'esterno del suo corpo - notò.

Travis alzò lo sguardo sul viso di Shana, notandone i cornini semoventi e i suoi occhi seri, ma invitanti, eccitati anche se l'aliena cercava di nasconderlo. Interpretando una simile espressione come un assenso, quasi indifferente alle carezze che la betazoide stava regalando alle sue spalle e al suo petto, il guardiamarina Travis Mayweather entrò lentamente dentro il corpo dell'andoriana, che si inarcò e mosse la testa all'indietro, la bocca aperta in un urlo silenzioso. Dopo pochi secondi il corpo blu dell'aliena tornò in posizione orizzontale, gli occhi nuovamente fissi in quelli dell'amante terrestre che, dal canto suo, eccitato da tali movimenti, afferrò le caviglie di Shana e le allontanò, divaricando ancor più le sue gambe.

Lo sguardo stupito dell'andoriana non fermò Travis dai suoi propositi, cominciando a muoversi sempre più velocemente e profondamente dentro di lei, facendola nuovamente inarcare e procurandole degli spasmi di piacere che le facevano emanare brevi grida ad ogni colpo. Rox'anna non disse nulla sulla potenza delle spinte dell'umano, probabilmente consapevole del desiderio di Travis di non fare del male all'amica, e cominciò a baciarlo prima sul viso e poi, quando il terrestre si voltò, sulle labbra, bacio a cui il terrestre rispose subito, continuando a muoversi regolarmente nel corpo dell'altra aliena. Poco dopo, quest'ultima emise un urlo molto più forte dei precedenti, si inarcò così tanto da fare quasi paura al guardiamarina, che sentì un liquido scorrere abbondantemente attorno al suo membro, lasciandolo interdetto per tale sensazione.

Era la prima volta che Travis assisteva all'orgasmo di un'andoriana, e una tale reazione violenta sia fisica che fisiologica lo fecero fermare, lasciandole le caviglie e interrompendo la stimolazione esercitata sul corpo dell'aliena, nonché sul proprio. Poco dopo Shana tornò in posizione orizzontale, facendo oscillare il letto sul quale si trovavano: respirava affannosamente, e ora il suo sguardo sembrava più languido di prima. Travis estrasse il proprio sesso dal corpo dell'aliena, ancora preoccupato per la reazione della partner, e non riuscì a stupirsi di trovarlo colorato di azzurro (fatto da imputare al liquido emesso poco prima dall'andoriana) che l'altra donna presente nella stanza gli sussurrò all'orecchio "Va tutto bene." per poi abbassarsi immediatamente sul membro appena liberato, cominciando a stimolarlo nuovamente con la bocca e, dall'interno, con la lingua.

Quella rassicurazione, unita all'eccitazione per la situazione in cui si trovava e il piacere della stimolazione orale di Rox'anna, fece calmare Travis, che cominciò a percepire la sensazione del raggiungimento dell'orgasmo. La betazoide (evidentemente accortasi dell'imminenza di tale evento) allontanò il viso dal sesso del guardiamarina e, con un leggero movimento della mano, lo aiutò a spingere all'esterno del suo corpo il proprio seme, che cadde in lunghe strisce sul corpo dell'andoriana, raggiungendo anche il seno di quest'ultima, che restò immobile a riceverlo, gli occhi chiusi, le braccia distese ai lati del corpo.

Una volta terminata la 'pioggia virile' dell'umano, quest'ultimo, leggermente imbarazzato dall'atto appena compiuto, si voltò verso la donna betazoide che, dopo un sorriso rassicurante, lo baciò nuovamente, stavolta più a lungo, con più passione. Travis intuiva il motivo di tale forza nel bacio, perché i pensieri dell'aliena erano, molto probabilmente, identici ai suoi: adesso avrebbe avuto modo di mettere in atto ciò che il suo istinto desiderava fin da quando, diverse ore prima, aveva afferrato la mano di Rox'anna sulla parete rocciosa. Il suo sesso, rimpicciolitosi in seguito all'orgasmo, a quell'idea ricominciò a ergersi in tutta la sua lunghezza, cosa che fu notata dalla donna dagli occhi neri, facendola sorridere divertita. Un secondo più tardi, l'aliena ancora 'inesplorata' dal guardiamarina Mayweather spinse quest'ultimo sul secondo letto, dove egli cadde come un sacco di patate. Travis non fece in tempo a rialzare la testa per osservare la scena che Rox'anna, inginocchiatasi sul letto tra le gambe scure dell'umano, si fiondò nuovamente a stimolare oralmente il suo sesso, facendolo ritornare in poco tempo nuovamente al massimo del volume. Immediatamente dopo, senza dire una parola, senza neanche guardare Travis negli occhi, Rox'anna spostò il suo pube al di sopra del membro umano appena stimolato e, prima che Mayweather potesse dire o fare qualcosa, di abbassò su di esso, facendolo scomparire dentro di lei.

Anche la betazoide, come la sua amica, si inarcò all'indietro quando accolse dentro di se il non indifferente organo sessuale del guardiamarina, esaltando così i suoi seni piuttosto voluminosi, seni che l'esploratore umano non perse tempo ad ammirare, cominciando ad accarezzarli e stimolandone i capezzoli molto simili a quelli umani. Pochi secondi dopo, Rox'anna cominciò a muoversi sopra il corpo di Travis, facendo penetrare il suo membro dentro di lei più e più volte, travolgendo l'umano con ondate di piacere.

*Certo che ci sa fare* pensò il guardiamarina, colpito da tanta foga, alla completa mercé dell'aliena che, dal canto suo, avvertendo quel pensiero netto e semplice, tornò a guardarlo negli occhi, senza smettere di muoversi, sorridendo maliziosa e divertita. Quando l'aliena tornò ad inarcare la testa, chiudendo gli occhi e ansimando pesantemente, Travis distolse lo sguardo da quello spettacolo, per quanto fosse mozzafiato, per andarsi ad accertare delle condizioni della sua precedente 'scoperta', trovandola seduta sul fianco dell'altro letto, intenta a ripulire il suo corpo azzurro dagli schizzi bianchi che le imbrattavano il seno e la pancia. Nonostante fosse impegnata in tale lavoro, Shana stava osservando la scena che si svolgeva a pochi metri da lei, con un sorriso divertito e predatorio stampato sul volto. Quando ebbe finito di ripulirsi, l'andoriana si alzò e si avvicinò da dietro alla sua amica, ancora intenta a muoversi ritmicamente sopra Travis, inginocchiandosi accanto a lei e, un secondo dopo che la betazoide si fu voltata nella sua direzione, iniziando a baciarla, accarezzandole i seni con una mano (che sfiorò anche quella dell'umano, ancora intento nella stessa operazione), mentre portò l'altro braccio alle spalle dell'amica, verso il basso.

Lo spasmo improvviso di Rox'anna, e il fatto che avesse appena spalancato gli occhi in un'espressione di sorpresa, fecero intuire a Travis dove fosse andata a posarsi la seconda mano dell'umanoide dalla pelle blu. Un secondo più tardi la betazoide chiuse nuovamente gli occhi, tornando a baciare l'altra donna e ricominciando a muoversi, con movimenti più complessi, probabilmente per aiutare Shana a giocherellare con il suo orifizio posteriore. Tali movimenti andarono a stimolare ulteriormente il sesso dell'umano, che sentì nuovamente il piacere crescere dentro di lui. Rox'anna si staccò dall'amica, muovendosi ancora con maggior foga e, quasi nello stesso istante, come se il piacere di Travis si sommasse al suo, entrambi gli amanti raggiunsero l'orgasmo, urlando l'una il nome dell'altro. Poco più tardi Rox'anna si accasciò sul corpo muscoloso di Travis, lasciando ancora il suo sesso dentro di lei.

I tre individui di specie differenti restarono in quella posizione per circa un minuto, in silenzio, respirando pesantemente e continuando a scambiarsi dolci carezze, fino a quando la betazoide si sollevò leggermente, guardando l'umano dritto negli occhi, sorridendo e baciandolo, per poi alzarsi in piedi, lasciando fuoriuscire il suo l'organo genitale da dentro di lei. Travis si sdraiò completamente sul letto, spossato ma felice, fissando il soffitto.

"E' stato fantastico…" cominciò a dire lui.

"Non cominciare a rilassarti, pellenera." disse Shana da un punto alla sinistra del guardiamarina. Un volta voltatosi in quella direzione, l'umano vide che l'andoriana era seduta sul letto, le gambe divaricate, le mani poste ad aprire il più possibile il proprio sesso alla vista del terrestre. "Non pensare che mi possa accontentare di così poco. Vediamo se è rimasto ancora qualcosa della tua 'tensione'…"

Stupito, divertito, e un po' spaventato dalla prospettiva che gli si offriva, Travis Mayweather, con un sorriso un po' forzato sul volto, si rialzò dal letto e si avvicinò carponi all'aliena blu, pensando che la fortuna di cui era stato felice fino ad un'ora prima era ben poca cosa rispetto a quella che si era reso conto di avere in quel momento.


	7. Chapter 7

Il primo contatto personale del guardiamarina Hoshi Sato stava mettendo a dura prova l'autocontrollo della ragazza, che da un lato non voleva perdere l'occasione di studiare una nuova e affascinante lingua aliena, dall'altra scalpitava, a causa della sua timidezza, per fuggire dalla situazione imbarazzante in cui si era cacciata. Essere nuda, immersa in una grande vasca di acqua calda, in compagnia di due alieni (anch'essi nudi) sconosciuti fino a poche ore prima la metteva tremendamente a disagio. Sensazione che, per di più, era ampliata dalla consapevolezza di essere stata lei a scegliere di porsi in una tale, apparentemente assurda, condizione.

La serata in compagnia della coppia aliena era proseguita bene: tra un'informazione e l'altra sui rispettivi mondi, Hoshi aveva potuto apprendere le basi del linguaggio parlato dai due Xerxtiani, nonché alcuni elementi della loro cultura e, ovviamente, i loro rispettivi nomi, Xari e X'ealla. Grazie a quella conversazione, la giovane esploratrice dello spazio aveva potuto apprendere che l'elevato numero di X presenti nella lingua parlata dai due alieni era dovuta alla particolare conformazione del cavo orale della loro specie, che rendeva abbastanza facile l'emissione di suoni sibilanti, e contemporaneamente creava loro difficoltà nella formulazione di consonanti dure come 'c' e 't', assai rare nei vocaboli di quell'idioma. Fortunatamente il nome della ragazza terrestre era facilmente pronunciabile dai due alieni, e ciò aveva contribuito a consolidare la simpatia reciproca tra la giovane e i due umanoidi dalla pelle arancione scuro.

La conversazione era proseguita anche all'esterno del locale, passeggiando per strada: era ormai sera inoltrata, e Hoshi stava cominciando a considerare, di malavoglia, l'idea di separarsi dalla coppia di alieni e di recarsi nei suoi alloggi per riposare, quando Xari aveva indicato un edificio poco distante, piuttosto ampio e composto da due piani ancora perfettamente illuminati, nonostante l'ora tarda, proponendolo come successiva meta del gruppo. Alla domanda dell'umana su cosa fosse tale costruzione, X'ealla le aveva spiegato che si trattava di una sorta di bagno turco (o almeno Hoshi l'aveva associato ad un bagno turco), dove le persone andavano per pulirsi e rilassarsi. L'idea di usufruire di tale comodità, offerta da un pianeta noto per essere culturalmente predisposto ad alleviare ogni forma di stress, aveva convinto la ragazza asiatica ad accettare l'invito della coppia aliena, senza richiedere ulteriori particolari sull'edificio in cui stava entrando. Cosa di cui si sarebbe pentita poco più tardi.

Una volta entrata nella sala adibita a spogliatoio, Hoshi notò che mancavano diverse cose che lei aveva invece dato per scontate: non vi era alcuna separazione tra spogliatoi maschili e femminili, tant'è che Xari e X'ealla avevano già cominciato a sfilarsi le rispettive tute beige, apparentemente indifferenti all'idea di denudarsi l'una di fronte all'altro. Inoltre - constatò la ragazza terrestre - non vi era alcun negozio o locale atto a comperare o noleggiare costumi da bagno, o nemmeno asciugamani che potessero essere usati per coprire anche solo parzialmente i corpi degli avventori del locale.

I due alieni, ormai privi delle loro tute (apparentemente l'unico indumento indossato dai due), si erano voltati ad osservare la ragazza appena conosciuta, ancora vestita con i suoi sgargianti e ben più comodi abiti. Alla domanda di X'ealla sul motivo della sua mancata svestizione, il guardiamarina Sato aveva deciso di farsi coraggio e, una volta tanto, mettere da parte la sua innata timidezza, rassicurando l'aliena e cominciando a denudarsi a sua volta, sfilandosi progressivamente gonna, corpetto, reggiseno e mutandine. Una volta spogliatasi completamente, la ragazza asiatica aveva posto i suoi indumenti in una delle molteplici rientranze presenti nella parete dello spogliatoio, accanto a quelle utilizzate dai due alieni per conservare le loro uniformi monocromatiche, per poi incamminarsi dietro ai due membri della specie fino a poco prima sconosciuta verso una porta relativamente piccola, posta sul fondo della sala. Una volta oltrepassata, e dopo aver superato un piccolo vestibolo, i tre umanoidi si erano ritrovati in un vasto locale, completamente bianco e dall'aria calda e umida, contenente diverse vasche di acqua calda e fumante, poste su diverse altezze e collegate tra loro da piccole cascatelle. Apparentemente erano le uniche persone presenti nella sala.

Il coraggio di Hoshi, però, era durato poco: nonostante la bellezza dell'ambiente nel quale era appena entrata, reso ancora più suggestivo dal rumore dei rivoli che scorrevano tra i vari specchi d'acqua artificiali, la giovane umana cominciava a provare imbarazzo per la propria nudità, soprattutto per via della presenza di Xari: se quell'edificio finalizzato alla pulizia e al relax avesse avuto due sezioni separate, una femminile e l'altra maschile, come era consuetudine nei bagni pubblici presenti sulla Terra, la ragazza non avrebbe avuto problemi ad accedervi insieme a X'ealla, il cui fisico era assai simile, colore della pelle a parte, a quello di una femmina terrestre (l'unica differenza evidente, a parte la mancanza di capelli dell'aliena, era il colore del seno di quest'ultima, leggermente più chiaro del resto della sua epidermide, attestandosi sul marroncino chiaro). Ma la stessa similarità tra Xerxtiani e Umani, che favoriva una reciproca accettazione, in quanto a nudità, tra le femmine delle due differenti specie, stava altresì provocando nella ragazza asiatica un leggero disagio, causato dalla visione dell'organo genitale del maschio alieno: era molto simile ad un membro terrestre, a parte il colore, ed era forse anche più grande della media della specie umana, e per di più non era ancora eretto. Hoshi non poté evitare di arrossire, pensando a come sarebbe potuto divenire tale propaggine se opportunamente stimolata… sempre ammesso che tale reazione avvenisse anche in quella specie, s'intende.

Ignara dello stato emotivo della giovane dalla pelle rosa accanto a lei, X'ealla aveva proposto, con un certo entusiasmo, di entrare in una delle vasche leggermente sopraelevate presenti nell'ambiente, profonda circa sessanta centimetri, scavalcandone il bordo subito dopo e inginocchiandosi sul fondo. L'immersione fino al petto della ragazza aliena nell'acqua calda aveva provocato un aumento della portata del rivolo in uscita, flusso che fu incrementato ulteriormente dalla successiva immersione nella stessa vasca del corpo dell'altro Xerxtiano, che si era a sua volta inginocchiato al fianco della femmina della sua specie. Hoshi Sato avrebbe voluto utilizzare un'altra delle vasche presenti per immergersi, o anche voltarsi ed andarsene, ma entrambe le opzioni avrebbero avuto come risultato di offendere la coppia da poco conosciuta, e questo l'esploratrice dello spazio, alla ricerca di nuove forme di vita e nuove civiltà, non se lo poteva permettere. Così, in modo molto meno disinvolto rispetto alla coppia di Xerxtiani, anche la ragazza umana si era immersa nella vasca, alla destra dell'altra femmina presente, inebriandosi per un momento del piacere provocato dalla carezza dell'acqua calda sul suo corpo, prima di posare nuovamente lo sguardo sui corpi nudi degli alieni accanto a lei, soprattutto su quello maschile, cosa che aveva fatto riemergere in lei la sensazione di imbarazzo di poco prima.

E ora si trovava li, nuda, in compagnia di due alieni anch'essi nudi, in una vasca che avrebbe dovuto avere il compito di rilassare chi vi si immergesse, ma che in quel momento sembrava non stesse compiendo con successo il suo lavoro. Almeno su Hoshi. Dopo pochi minuti di silenzio, durante i quali la giovane umana aveva cercato di concentrarsi sulle sensazioni provocate dal contatto della sua pelle con il liquido della vasca, lo sviluppato udito della terrestre aveva spostato la sua attenzione dalle sensazioni tattili a quelle uditive: i suoni che ora la ragazza terrestre stava udendo erano simili a degli ansimi, leggeri le regolari, e provenivano da un punto alla sinistra di Hoshi. Questa, nonostante il suo imbarazzo crescente ed il timore di verificare la fonte di tale suono (e Hoshi aveva già una mezza idea su cosa lo potesse provocare) si voltò lentamente verso i due esponenti della specie Xerxtiana, e subito dopo spalancò gli occhi, trattenendo il fiato. Xari e X'ealla ora non erano più semplicemente seduti l'uno accanto all'altra sul fondo della vasca: i loro corpi erano a stretto contatto, la mano di Xari si trovava all'altezza dell'inguine della sua compagna e Hoshi, anche attraverso la superficie mossa dell'acqua, intuì quale fosse il lavoro in cui era intenta. Tale intuizione fu confermata dall'atteggiamento della stessa X'ealla, ora inarcata all'indietro e con gli occhi chiusi, la bocca semiaperta ed il suo respiro pesante e regolare: la fonte del rumore udito prima dall'umana.

Hoshi non riusciva a crederci: si trovava in una vasca di acqua calda, su di un pianeta alieno, nuda e accanto a due umanoidi appena conosciuti che avevano appena cominciato un rapporto sessuale. La giovane umana avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, o anche solo distogliere lo sguardo da quella scena, ma oramai non ne era più in grado: gli ansimi che la ragazza Xerxtiana stava emettendo avevano un suono quasi ipnotico, e la visione del seno dell'aliena, che continuava ad emergere e a reimmergersi nell'acqua ad ogni respiro di X'ealla, era quanto mai intrigante. Hoshi per un istante provò il desiderio di appoggiare la propria mano del petto della femmina aliena per appurarne la reale consistenza e morbidezza, cingerle il capezzolo e valutarne la durezza, accarezzare la sua strana pelle arancione per verificare le differenze con quella umana…

La terrestre si riscosse di colpo dai suoi pensieri, arrossendo e abbassando di scatto lo sguardo: come aveva potuto anche solo immaginare un'azione simile? Il suo compito sulla nave spaziale Enterprise era quello di ufficiale linguistico, ed il suo scopo - come quello dell'intera missione - era quello di esplorare lo spazio ed accrescere la comprensione umana dell'universo; non si trovava li per soddisfare le proprie curiosità personali, in particolar modo quel tipo di curiosità.

Hoshi aveva ormai deciso di andarsene: quella situazione era imbarazzante ed inopportuna, e sarebbe stato meglio per lei tornare nei propri alloggi e concedersi una buona notte di sonno. Da sola. Ma la giovane umana non aveva fatto in tempo a mettere in atto i suoi propositi che la superficie dell'acqua nella quale era immersa si infranse: Xari si era appena alzato in piedi, provocando un rumore improvviso e abbastanza forte, cosa che spezzò la determinazione della terrestre. Ora il corpo nudo dell'alieno era immerso nell'acqua solo fino a poco sopra le ginocchia, rivoli d'acqua scorrevano lungo i fianchi e le gambe dell'umanoide, ed il suo sesso, arancione come il resto dell'epidermide Xerxtiana, era perfettamente visibile.

Hoshi non poté evitare di spalancare la bocca, alla vista dell'organo alieno: rispetto a poco prima, quando l'aveva visto per la prima volta, il membro del ragazzo Xerxtiano era cresciuto ulteriormente di volume, raggiungendo - e forse superando - i venticinque centimetri di lunghezza. La posizione in cui si trovava Xari permetteva ad Hoshi di poter osservare l'asta dell'alieno in tutto il suo splendore: il bianco della parete di fondo della stanza faceva risaltare il colore della pelle ambrata dell'organo genitale del ragazzo, e contemporaneamente ne definiva nitidamente i contorni, esaltandone ancora di più le dimensioni. Ad un tratto la ragazza terrestre si accorse di quello che stava facendo, e si affrettò a distogliere lo sguardo, spostandolo però così sul volto di X'ealla, che in quel momento la stava guardando. Sorrideva.

"Sembra che le nostre due specie abbiano similarità anche in questi ambiti… ma se permetti, preferisco cominciare io."

E così dicendo l'aliena, ancora inginocchiata nella vasca, avvicinò il volto al sesso del compagno, aprì la bocca - più di quanto sarebbe riuscito a fare un essere umano - ed accolse il membro di Xari dentro di lei, chiudendo subito dopo gli occhi e cominciando a muovere la testa ritmicamente.

Hoshi non riusciva a crederci: stava assistendo ad una stimolazione orale aliena, in tutto e per tutto simile (o quasi) al corrispettivo atto umano. Per un istante, la giovane terrestre si chiese quale fosse il significato della frase appena pronunciata da X'ealla, subito prima di rendersi conto di avere ancora la bocca spalancata. Un istante dopo la richiuse, arrossendo violentemente nel contempo. Era evidente che la femmina aliena aveva frainteso il suo comportamento involontario: quello che per gli umani era un segno di stupore e di meraviglia, doveva essere stato interpretato dalla Xerxtiana, data la particolare situazione, come una tacita richiesta di effettuare la stessa operazione in cui si stava ora cimentando l'aliena stessa. Nella mente di Hoshi esplose l'immagine di lei, nuda, inginocchiata sul pavimento della vasca ed intenta ad accogliere nella sua bocca la considerevole asta del ragazzo dalla pelle arancione, pensiero che fu scacciato immediatamente dalla giovane umana: quell'idea era fin troppo simile alla situazione in cui la giovane terrestre effettivamente si trovava e, dal calore che Hoshi sentiva cominciare ad irradiarsi dalle sue parti basse, il suo istinto fremeva al pensiero di poter concretizzare quella fantasia.

"Devo concentrarmi." disse Hoshi tra sé e sé, a bassa voce. "Devo concentrarmi, sono un membro della flotta stellar…"

Ma anche quel flusso di pensieri venne interrotto: Xari e X'ealla, che erano rimasti quasi immobili fino a quel momento (movimenti della testa dell'aliena a parte) si erano nuovamente separati, ed il prominente membro del ragazzo Xerxtiano era tornato nel campo visivo di Hoshi. Questa rimase immobile, nuovamente ipnotizzata dalla visione di quell'asta di carne, e sentì un nuovo formicolio all'altezza del proprio sesso, segno dell'eccitazione che oramai la stava travolgendo. Quel miscuglio di emozioni la immobilizzava, impedendole sia di correre via come le diceva la ragione, sia di prendere forzatamente il posto di X'ealla nella stimolazione del membro alieno, come le urlava l'istinto. Hoshi non si mosse nemmeno quando la ragazza dalla pelle arancione si alzò in piedi, prendendo il braccio del suo compagno ed incamminandosi con lui verso il bordo dell'ampia vasca, dove si trovava la giovane umana. Il guardiamarina Sato osservò come in trance la femmina Xerxtiana sedersi a poca distanza da lei, con la schiena appoggiata al bordo della struttura ricreativa, mentre il membro maschile della sua stessa specie si inginocchiò di fronte alla sua collega e - come oramai era evidente - amante, andando subito dopo ad afferrarle i fianchi. X'ealla si voltò verso Hoshi, rivolgendole un breve sorriso divertito, cosa che fece aumentare ancora di più l'eccitazione dell'umana. Un secondo più tardi, Xari sollevò la sua compagna di peso e se la posizionò sulle gambe, immergendo subito dopo la sua mano destra nel liquido della vasca: la giovane terrestre, focalizzando la sua attenzione su ciò che stava accadendo sott'acqua, vide che l'alieno aveva afferrato il suo considerevole membro, e lo stava indirizzando tra le gambe aperte della sua compagna di equipaggio. Hoshi ebbe chiaro cosa stava per accadere poco prima che accadesse, e tale consapevolezza alimentò la sua libidine ancor più della vista stessa di quell'atto. Immediatamente dopo Xari si spinse in avanti, facendo penetrare il proprio sesso nel corpo di X'ealla, che emise un breve urletto di piacere.

La scena che ora si presentava agli occhi del Guardiamarina Hoshi Sato le fece dimenticare del tutto la sua missione, la sua deontologia professionale, o qualunque altra cosa: la vista di due umanoidi nudi, immersi parzialmente in una linda vasca piena di acqua calda e, soprattutto, intenti in attività copulatorie, il tutto a meno di un metro da lei, era semplicemente troppo perché l'autocontrollo della ragazza terrestre riuscisse a frenare le sue pulsioni sessuali. Hoshi, osservando i due alieni appena conosciuti impegnati in un amplesso disinibito ed evidentemente piacevole, non riuscì a resistere all'impulso di avvicinarsi a loro, di accarezzarli, di prendere parte al loro piacere. La giovane umana, quasi come se fosse in trance, avvicinò una mano al seno di X'ealla, iniziando a massaggiarlo. Tale gesto parve essere accolto positivamente dalla femmina aliena, che allargò ancora di più il suo sorriso, senza smettere di gemere e di muoversi sull'asta del suo collega.

La pelle del seno della Xerxtiana, osservò Hoshi, era leggermente più rigida dell'epidermide umana, e tale senso di durezza si intensificava nelle altre zone del corpo dell'aliena, dando una sensazione abbastanza simile a quella del cuoio. La stessa cosa sembrava valere per il corpo di Xari, o quantomeno così parve alla giovane esploratrice dello spazio quando le sue mani si spostarono ad esplorare le spalle ed il petto dell'alieno, accarezzandolo con curiosità e desiderio, fino a che il ragazzo non si voltò verso di lei: vedendosi osservata da quegli occhi gialli, così attraenti nella loro inusualità, nonché appartenenti ad un individuo intento a possedere una femmina aliena in quel preciso istante, Hoshi non riuscì più a trattenere le sue pulsioni. Si avvicinò al viso di Xari e lo baciò.

Il quel momento la ragazza umana non poteva essere certa che quel gesto avesse una qualche valenza sociale nella cultura dei due alieni, né sapeva quale reazione avrebbero potuto avere i due Xerxtiani in risposta a quell'atto improvviso e non concordato. Ciononostante, la giovane terrestre (ormai indifferente a tali questioni) cominciò subito a muovere le labbra in un bacio appassionato, avvolgendo e succhiando quelle del ragazzo, constatandone così la morbidezza (paragonabile a quella umana). Pochi istanti più tardi Hoshi sentì che Xari aveva cominciato a rispondere al suo bacio, eseguendo i suoi stessi movimenti labiali, e questo le procurò un fiotto di felicità, facendola sorridere.

L'umana e lo Xerxtiano continuarono a baciarsi per un tempo indefinibile, accompagnati in tale attività dai gemiti di X'ealla, ancora intenta a farsi penetrare dal membro del suo amante, fino a che la giovane esploratrice dello spazio non percepì la comparsa di altre due sensazioni tattili sul suo corpo: la prima era indubbiamente riconducibile a delle mani delicate (per quanto ruvide) intente ad accarezzarle la pelle dei fianchi, del seno e del ventre, facendole comprendere che la ragazza aliena aveva deciso di effettuare altri movimenti oltre a quelli necessari al suo amplesso; la seconda, invece, era più difficile da comprendere, in quanto mai sperimentata dalla giovane terrestre: Hoshi sentì che il bacio di Xari si era trasformato in un'intrusione, nel suo cavo orale, di qualcosa di lungo e ruvido, cosa che fece trasalire per un attimo l'ufficiale addetto alle comunicazioni della NX-01 Enterprise. Ci vollero alcuni istanti prima che la ragazza comprendesse che quella misteriosa propaggine che ora si trovava ora dentro di lei era la lingua dell'alieno, una lingua assai più lunga e sottile di quella umana. Nonostante l'inusualità di quel bacio passionale, Hoshi continuò il contatto tra le sue labbra e quelle del ragazzo dalla pelle arancione, cominciando a muovere la propria lingua in risposta all'intrusione di quella dell'alieno, iniziando così una serie di piacevoli schermaglie all'interno delle loro bocche.

Hoshi, pervasa da quelle piacevoli sensazioni, non si accorse della scomparsa dei gemiti della ragazza aliena fino a quando, poco più tardi, il contatto tra la sua lingua e quella di Xari si interruppe e i due si separarono, lasciando la giovane terrestre ansimante e pervasa dal desiderio di provare sensazioni ancora più forti.

"La tua pelle è molto morbida, sai Hoshi?" chiese X'ealla, alle spalle della giovane terrestre, continuando nel frattempo ad accarezzare ogni punto del corpo della giovane umana, avvicinando a poco a poco le proprie mani al suo sesso. "Sai, sono felice che tu abbia voluto unirti a noi stasera… davvero molto felice…"

Hoshi avrebbe potuto dire all'aliena, ormai divenuta sua amica (e, come lasciavano intendere le circostanze, amante) che inizialmente non aveva idea di quali fossero gli effettivi progetti della coppia Xerxtiana, ne di quale sarebbe stata la conclusione di quella visita ai bagni turchi (o presunti tali) di Risa. Avrebbe anche potuto dirle di quanto fosse felice, in quel momento, di aver frainteso lo scopo di quella struttura ricreativa, o di quale piacere le stessero procurando le sue carezze, o molto altro ancora.

Ma il Guardiamarina Sato, addetto alle comunicazioni dell'astronave NX-01 Enterprise, non disse nulla: si limitò a girare la testa in direzione del volto di X'ealla, chiudendo subito dopo gli occhi e avvicinando le labbra a quelle dell'aliena, che rispose immediatamente al bacio. La sensazione dovuta a quel contatto fu per Hoshi ancora più piacevole di quella provata poco prima con Xari, probabilmente per via della maggiore delicatezza del tocco della femmina aliena rispetto a quello del membro maschile della sua specie, e tale piacevole sensazione fu ulteriormente aumentata dalle mani di X'ealla, che raggiunsero in quel momento il fiore della ragazza umana, iniziando a stimolarlo.

Hoshi inspirò profondamente dal naso, mentre le dita della giovane dalla pelle arancione si insinuavano lentamente dentro di lei, procurandole un piacere sempre maggiore, cosa che costrinse la ragazza asiatica ad interrompere il contatto tra le sue labbra e quelle dell'aliena, così da poter respirare meglio, senza però allontanare il suo sguardo dagli occhi gialli della Xextiana. Vedendo la sua amica, nuda e intenta a darle delicatamente piacere, il guardiamarina Sato non poté evitare di sorriderle di cuore, sorriso che fu ricambiato subito dopo da X'ealla.

Improvvisamente Hoshi percepì due mani forti afferrarle i fianchi, costringendola poi ad alzarsi parzialmente e a spostarsi dal punto in cui si trovava. La giovane umana, sorpresa da quel gesto improvviso, riportò la sua testa in posizione normale, andando così ad osservare il volto - anch'esso sorridente - di Xari e, subito dopo, si ritrovò inginocchiata sulle gambe del giovane Xerxtiano, con le proprie parzialmente aperte e poste ai lati del pube dell'alieno, dove era ora ben visibile, sott'acqua, il suo membro eretto.

A quella visione, Hoshi capì che il momento che aveva immaginato - e desiderato - dal momento in cui aveva visto Xari e X'ealla unirsi in un amplesso di fronte a lei, era finalmente arrivato: stava per accogliere dentro di lei il membro di un alieno, appartenente ad una specie sconosciuta fino a poche ore prima e, per di più, dalle dimensioni considerevoli.

Dalla prospettiva in cui si trovava ora, l'asta di carne di Xari sembrava ancor più grande e - in qualche modo - minacciosa rispetto a poco prima, e la giovane esploratrice umana non poté evitare di provare una punta di paura al pensiero di ciò che la aspettava. Era sicura di non correre alcun rischio nell'iniziare un rapporto sessuale con un membro di una specie dalla fisiologia sconosciuta? Sarebbe riuscita ad accogliere tutto il suo sesso dentro di lei?

"Va tutto bene, Hoshi?" disse una voce femminile alle spalle del guardiamarina Sato, che si voltò ad osservare nuovamente il volto di X'ealla, il cui sorriso sembrava essersi leggermente attenuato.

Nel vedere la leggera preoccupazione comparsa sul volto della sua amica, Hoshi sentì scomparire all'istante i suoi dubbi e le sue paure, e sorrise tra sé.

*Che stupida… sembro una verginella alla sua prima volta…*pensò la giovane terrestre. *In fondo, poi… anche questo può definirsi esplorazione, no?*

Il guardiamarina Sato mosse lievemente il capo verso X'ealla, sorridendole e facendole capire che era tutto a posto, ricevendo un nuovo sorriso rassicurante dall'aliena. Subito dopo Hoshi si voltò verso Xari, guardandolo per un istante negli occhi e alzando subito dopo il proprio bacino, iniziando ad avvicinarlo al membro eretto dello Xerxtiano. Il ragazzo dalla pelle arancione sembrò comprendere le intenzioni di Hoshi, poiché andò ad afferrare il proprio sesso con una mano, indirizzandolo verso il fiore della ragazza asiatica, fino a che i genitali degli individui di specie diverse non vennero a contatto.

"L'hai mai fatto con… altre aliene?" chiese all'improvviso Hoshi a Xari, cercando con quella domanda di allontanare gli ultimi sprazzi di paura che stava ancora provando.

"Si, alcune volte." le rispose gentilmente il ragazzo alieno, sorridendo e andando ad appoggiare delicatamente la sua mano libera sul fianco della ragazza. "Non avere paura."

Le parole di Xari, il suo tono di voce rassicurante e la sua carezza gentile ebbero l'effetto di calmare Hoshi del tutto, facendo comparire un sorriso di gratitudine sul suo volto. Subito dopo, la giovane umana iniziò ad abbassarsi sull'asta di carne dell'alieno, sentendola penetrare dentro di lei centimetro dopo centimetro. Quel movimento lento e graduale durò per alcuni secondi, durante i quali nessuno dei tre individui immersi nella vasca di acqua calda parlò, finché un leggero gemito del ragazzo dalla pelle arancione non segnalò l'avvenuta penetrazione.

Hoshi non aveva mai ospitato dentro di sé un oggetto tanto voluminoso, ne aveva mai provato sensazioni simili a quelle che stava sperimentando ora: la dolce carezza dell'acqua calda era stata quasi del tutto annullata dal piacere che il membro di Xari le stava procurando, piacere accompagnato però da un senso di riempimento che sfociava nell'intrusione, e che faceva sentire la giovane terrestre come se fosse sul punto di rompersi in due. Il respiro corto e l'espressione dolorante mostrata da Hoshi sembrarono far comprendere ai due Xerxtiani il disagio che la ragazza stava provando e, dopo essersi scambiati un cenno di intesa, i due alieni iniziarono ad accarezzare ogni centimetro della pelle della giovane esploratrice dello spazio, cercando così di calmarla e rassicurarla. La cosa sembrò funzionare, poiché il respiro della ragazza terrestre rallentò a poco a poco, fino a che sul suo voltò non comparve nuovamente un sorriso di gratitudine.

Hoshi era molto grata per le attenzioni che i due alieni avevano appena dimostrato nei suoi confronti, e in particolar modo era felice che Xari avesse evitato di muoversi fin dal principio, dandole così il tempo di adattarsi al corpo estraneo ora presente dentro di lei. Infine, quando si sentì pronta, la giovane terrestre iniziò a muoversi lentamente, facendo scivolare il sesso dello Xerxtiano dentro e fuori dal proprio corpo, aumentando a poco a poco l'andatura, fino a che i suoi movimenti non divennero veloci e regolari, così come i gemiti che emetteva.

Nella grande sala di colore bianco, in quel momento, erano udibili solo i gorgoglii delle cascatelle di acqua calda, inframezzati dagli ansimi di tre umanoidi, immersi in una delle vasche e a stretto contatto gli uni con gli altri, nonché dallo sciacquio provocato dai movimenti del corpo dell'unico di tali individui provvisto di capelli.

Hoshi non sentiva più alcun fastidio dovuto alle dimensioni dell'organo genitale di Xari, segno che il suo corpo si era ormai adattato ad ospitare dentro di se il sesso dell'alieno, e al contempo il piacere procuratole dallo stesso era più che raddoppiato, tanto che la giovane umana doveva trattenersi per evitare di urlare ad ogni sua intrusione dentro di lei. Anche Xari, a giudicare dall'espressione sul suo volto - pensò Hoshi - stava provando piacere da quell'amplesso.

"Ah… ah... Hoshi… ah… come sei stretta… ah… sei… sei magnifica… ah…"

I gemiti di Xari, uniti alle sue parole, portarono al limite l'eccitazione della giovane umana, che in quell'istante sentì sopraggiungere l'inconfondibile sensazione dovuta al suo imminente orgasmo.

"Xari… io… io… AAAAH!" gridò Hoshi, piegando la testa all'indietro mentre gli spasmi del culmine del piacere attraversavano il suo corpo. Nonostante tali movimenti, però, le spinte dell'alieno non accennarono ad arrestarsi, anzi, crebbero ulteriormente sia in frequenza che in forza. Ad un tratto, Xari si protese in avanti, andando ad abbracciare il corpo nudo della giovane esploratrice umana, ancora apparentemente in preda ai residui dell'esplosione di piacere appena provata.

"Hoshi… haxen… xamenai… ixè… ixè… ixè… AAAH!" disse il giovane Xerxtiano, stringendo a sé la ragazza asiatica con ancora più forza rispetto a prima.

Quest'ultima, in quell'istante, percepì una nuova sensazione di calore provenire dalle sue parti basse e, seppur intontita dal piacere appena provato, comprese che cos'era appena successo: Xari aveva appena depositato il proprio seme dentro di lei, e anche in grande quantità, a giudicare da ciò che la ragazza percepiva. Pochi secondi più tardi, dopo che il ragazzo alieno ebbe finito di respirare pesantemente, Hoshi si alzò leggermente, permettendo così al sesso dello Xerxtiano di fuoriuscire da dentro di lei. Immediatamente dopo, nell'acqua della vasca fu chiaramente visibile una piccola macchia bianca che si spandeva dal fiore della giovane terrestre, disperdendosi nel liquido caldo.

"Anf… scusa… anf… mi dispiace… non sono riuscito a trattenermi… anf…" disse Xari, ancora leggermente spossato dall'orgasmo appena raggiunto.

"N-non c'è problema." rispose Hoshi, anche se per un istante la ragazza terrestre si ritrovò a domandarsi quanto potessero essere affini i loro DNA, pensiero che comunque venne scacciato un secondo dopo. "E' stato… molto bello, grazie." concluse la giovane asiatica, sorridendo ancora una volta in direzione del suo - ormai - amante.

Un secondo più tardi Hoshi sentì un tocco delicato sulla sua spalla destra, cosa che la fece voltare in quella direzione: il volto di X'ealla era attraversato da un sorriso gentile e allegro, sorriso che la giovane terrestre non poté non ricambiare. Un secondo più tardi le labbra delle due ragazze si unirono nuovamente, mentre le loro mani tornarono ad accarezzare con delicatezza i rispettivi corpi.

Tra tutte le sue esperienze di esploratrice - pensò Hoshi, mentre il calore dell'acqua e il costante suono delle cascatelle la facevano sentire rilassata come non mai - quella era certamente la migliore che le fosse mai capitata.


End file.
